Six Hearts As One
by Chris Rudy
Summary: This is basically my adaptation of Descendants.
1. Chapter 1: Rotten to the Core

**Six Hearts As One**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants, Spyro or any of the characters in both**

 **Scarlett is owned by me**

 **Author's Note: In this story, Spyro is Malefor's son and the dagger Spyro is given resembles the Dragon Dagger from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers while his jacket resembles the one Jeffrey Dean Morgan wears in The Walking Dead**

* * *

 **"Once upon a time, long, long ago..."** A boy's voice began.

 **"Well, more like 20 years ago, Belle married her Beast in front of 6,000 of their closest personal friends... Big cake."** A girl's voice said

 **"Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected King of the United States of Auradon!"** The boy picked up.

 **"He rounded up all the villains and the sidekicks-"** The girl added.

 **"Basically, all the really interesting people."** The boy interrupted.

 **"And he booted them off to the Isle of the Lost, with a magical barrier to keep them there."** The girl continued.

 **"This is our hood."** The boy said. **"No magic."**

 **"No Wi-Fi."** The girl said.

 **"No way out."** The two said in unison. **"Or so we thought."**

 **"Hang on. You're about to meet us."** The girl said.

 **"But first... this happened."** The boy finished.

* * *

Prince Benjamin and Cynder, who both grew up together and looked at each other as siblings and even called each other brother and sister at times, looked out to the Isle of the Lost as Ben was getting a fitting done for his coronation tux, as Ben was next in line to be crowned King of Auradon.

Cynder was in her human form, which was a teenage girl with pale skin, her chest length silver dyed hair with streaks of white tied back in a ponytail, emerald green eyes, a magenta short sleeved shirt, two silver bracelets on her wrists and a matching choker around her neck, dark jeans, and boots.

They both knew that some of the inhabitants of the island have kids of their own, and felt guilty, as these kids had done nothing to be locked away on that dreadful piece of rock.

Ben's parents soon walked into Ben's room arm in arm, smiling proudly at their son.

"How is it possible that you're gonna be crowned King next month?" King Beast asked. "You're just a baby."

"He's turning 16, dear." Queen Belle said then set to folding some of Ben's clothes with Cynder's help.

"Hey, Pops." Ben said.

"16?! That's far too young to be crowned King. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42." Beast joked.

Belle didn't look amused. "Uh, you decided to marry me at 28." She said.

"Well, it was either you or a teapot." The current King said, winking at Ben, who laughed a little while Cynder stifled a giggle. "Kidding." Beast then said, waggling his eyebrows at the two "siblings".

"Mom, Dad." Ben started, moving to step off the pedestal, but the tailor wouldn't allow it. "Thanks to Cynder's encouragement, I've chosen my first official proclamation." Belle and Beast exchanged a look before Ben continued, "I've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost be given a chance... to live here in Auradon."

His parents were stunned, to say the least. Belle even dropped Ben's coat.

"Every time we look out to the island, we feel like they've been abandoned." Ben added, walking to his parents.

"The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?" Beast questioned, secretly thinking this was a joke that Cynder came up with, as the black dragoness had been known to play a prank or two.

"We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most." Cynder said, her tone indicating that she and Ben were far from joking.

Ben nodded in agreement. "And I've already chosen them." Ben said.

"Have you?" Beast asked sarcastically.

"I gave you a second chance." Belle reminded her husband then turned back to the two teens. "Who are their parents?"

Ben took a deep breath. "Cruella de Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen, Scar, Maleficent..."

It was that moment Ben's father spoke, "Maleficent?!"

"There's one more you should know about, Your Highness." Cynder said.

Beast took a deep breath and calmed down as he prepared to hear this final selected child's name. "Okay. Who is the sixth?" He asked when he was calm.

Ben and Cynder both took a deep then Ben replied with, "And Malefor."

Hearing that name made the tailor squeak.

"Malefor?!" Beast shouted, no longer calm again. "He is the worst villain in the land!"

"Dad, just hear me out here." Ben said, but Beast cut him off.

"I won't hear of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!" He said as the tailor left the room.

"Sire, their children are innocent!" Cynder countered. "Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?"

Belle and Beast were silent after that. They and Ben knew Cynder was never afraid to speak her mind.

"I suppose the children are innocent." Beast conceded.

Belle straightened her son's jacket. "Well... Well done. Both of you." She praised them then she and Beast left Ben's room.

Cynder placed a hand on Ben's shoulder. "No matter what your folks think, I believe this is a good idea, Ben." She assured him, making him smile.

"Thanks, sis." He said then the two looked out to the Isle of the Lost again.

* * *

On the Isle of the Lost, two teens, one a boy with a muscular body, blood red hair, wearing a zipped up black leather biker jacket with spikes sticking out on the shoulders, which had an icon of a dragon's claws tearing through something, over a white shirt, dark jeans, and the other a girl with purple shoulder length hair, who wore leather with purple, pink, and green with an icon of a dragon heart on the back, one half a darker shade of green than the other half, along with combat boots, spray painted silhouettes of the villainess fairy Maleficent amidst green flames with the words Long Live Evil in green, and the villainous dragon Malefor amidst purple flames with the same words, only in purple.

Finishing their work, the two turned around, revealing the boy had purple cat eyes while the girl had bright and malevolent green eyes, but both had a smirk that went with the words they soon sang, with the boy as backup.

 _"They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad, they say I'm evil, and that makes me glad..."_ They sang, the boy purposely shoving someone as they walked, ignoring the glare he received.

Not too far away from them, another muscular boy with longer brown hair, who wore a vest of yellow, blue, and purple in front, but red in the back with an icon of a cobra, and a red beanie, took up the tune. _"A dirty no good, down to the bone, your worst nightmare, can't take me home..."_ He joined as he jumped from a roof and climbed a ladder down then opened a sliding door, much to the annoyance of a woman in passing.

After that, a girl with a wild mane of black hair while wearing an outfit of brown clothes with black stripes with an icon of a lion on the back joined in with an almost sirenic voice, _"They call me crazy, they call me wild, they say I'm bad luck, that I'm a wayward child..."_ as she winked a jade cat eyes at the boy before they both took off running.

At a long table where people were trying to eat, a girl with hair as blue as the ocean, while wearing a blue leather cape over a blue leather top, fingerless gloves, spiderweb-like stockings, and boots with an icon of a cracked crown on the back of her cape, strutted across said table like she were a model on a catwalk, flipping her hair as she sang in her fairest voice, _"So I got some mischief in my blood, can you blame me? I never got no love..."_ as she slipped under a bar, giving a guy a charming wink before she stalked off.

Elsewhere, a boy with black and white hair while wearing black, white, and red with an icon of crossbones that were half white and half black darted out a window with a smirk on his puppy-dog face as he sang, _"They think I'm callous, a lowlife hood, I feel so useless..."_ as he snatched a bandana from a man's pocket then took an apple from a little girl then then took a bite of it as all six shouted,

 _"Misunderstood!"_

The three teenage girls joined up in an alley as a teenage purple dragon glided in from behind then landed next to the purple haired girl and transformed into the boy with blood red hair without missing a beat, with the blue haired girl walking beside the purple haired girl with her hands on her hips and the girl with black hair next to the boy, who kept his dragon claws out as all four sang, _"Mirror mirror, on the wall, who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world..."_

All six soon met up at a chainlink fence, throwing it open as they began causing trouble while singing, _"I'm rotten to the core, core, rotten to the core, I'm rotten to the core, core, who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door, I'm rotten to the core, I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core..."_

The six banged sticks they had on metal barrels and pipes as they passed, whooping and laughing as they did so.

The boy with blood red hair and the purple haired girl soon made their way to a shelter of various sheets and blankets, passing a bored fortune teller, two cans of spray paint ready, one for both of them as they sang, _"Call me a schemer, call me a freak, how can you say that? I'm just... unique."_ while spray painting the letters 'M, and 'S' on a shower curtain then opening it before they took off, not caring that someone was in a bathtub behind the curtain, laughing.

The boy with the beanie did a flip from above two people at a table then he picked up a teapot as he sang, _"What me, a traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends? What's up with that?"_ as he jumped over the table, taking the tablecloth and teapot with him.

The black haired girl snuck up behind the boy, tapped his left shoulder, then darted to his right. He looked at her as she held up a genie lamp, then he tried to take the lamp from her, but she held it away from him, laughing as she then sang, _"I may be a black cat, I may have some flaws, but I'm just different, can't handle this kitty's claws?"_ then took off, the boy chasing her as she then tossed the lamp to an old lady then ran off.

The blue haired girl walked through many scarves before pulling one off of a merchant as she sang, _"So I'm a misfit, so I'm a flirt, I broke your heart? I made ya hurt?"_ then she disappeared into the scarves, flashing a smile at the man beforehand.

The black and white haired boy sped through the market, knocking over various barrels and baskets of fruit before putting an empty basket over a woman's head as he sang, _"The past is past, forgive forget, the truth is..."_ then swung from a low bar as all six shouted

 _"You ain't seen nothing yet!"_

The woman yelled at him and he laughed while throwing hay at her then he and the blood red haired boy jumped off a table, the blood red haired boy doing a backflip in the process then he grew his dragon tail as he and the other muscular boy swung from a metal beam, the boy with the beanie using his arms while the other swinging boy used his tail while the three girls were above them and they, along with the blood red haired boy, sang _"Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world..."_

The two swinging boys jumped off, the blood red haired boy transforming into his dragon form and he flew with the running girls.

All six then met up in the main street and had a dance break, the blood red haired boy back in his human form again, before singing _"I'm rotten to the core, core, rotten to the core, I'm rotten to the core, core, who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door, I'm rotten to the core, I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core."_

The purple haired girl blew her bangs away from her face as the blood red haired boy snatched a lollipop from a baby, laughing then he turned to his friends and the others with them and let out a triumphant roar while the others laughed, the boy wearing the beanie and the black haired girl having a mini-make out session, but then the crowd dispersed and the blood red haired boy picked an all too familiar scent then he cleared his throat and his smile became more forced as he turned to several creatures that held axes, but he addressed the one behind the four creatures.

"Hi, dad." He said and the creatures made a hole to reveal a man with yellow cat eyes and a hand on a sword.

The man did not look pleased. "Stealing candy, Spyro? I'm so disappointed." He said.

"It was from a baby, Malefor." The purple haired girl said to the man.

Malefor smiled wickedly at his son. "That's my boy." He said, taking the lollipop from Spyro, who laughed until Malefor spat on the lollipop then held it under his arm for a few seconds before handing it to one of his minions. "Give it back to the dreadful creature." He ordered.

Spyro sighed in frustration. "Dad..." He started.

"It's the deets, Spyro, that make the difference between mean and truly evil!" The Dark Master explained. "When I was your age, I was waging an entire war." He said, ignoring the fact that his son was mouthing the same words. "You!" He laughed. "Walk with me." He said then the two dragons walked a bit away from Spyro's friends. "Son, I'm just... I'm just trying to teach you the thing that really counts: How to be me."

Spyro nodded. "I know that. And I'll do better." He said.

His friends frowned, but the purple haired girl's frown was a bit deeper than the others'.

Silence followed for a second before Malefor said "Oh! There's news!" as he walked back to his minions, who walked behind Spyro's friends. "You six have been chosen to go to a different school..." Malefor started, pausing for dramatic effect before finishing with "in Auradon."

All but Spyro and the purple haired girl tried to run, only to be stopped by Malefor's minions.

"What?!" Spyro exclaimed.

"This better be a joke." The purple haired girl said.

Malefor shook his head at her. "No joke, Mal." He said.

"I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses." Mal said.

"And perfect princes!" The blue haired girl said dreamily before feigning a look of disgust.

"Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless it's leather. You fill me?" The boy with the beanie said, winking at the black haired girl, who blushed.

"Not to mention that Auradon has no antelope, or zebra, not even a wildebeest!" She stated with a growl.

The black and white haired boy looked scared. "I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave." He said, his face paling a little while the black haired girl went wide eyed and shivered.

The boy with the beanie snuck up behind the black and white haired boy and barked, making the latter jumped at the stripe clad girl laughed while the scared boy hit the more muscular one in the stomach.

"Yeah, Dad, we're not going!" Spyro overall ruled.

"Oh, you're thinking small, sonny-boy. It's all about world domination!" Malefor said then looked at his minions. "Idiots!" He said then started walking away as Spyro looked at his friends, before they all followed after him and his father.

* * *

In an apartment, the six teens were gathered with their parents, Malefor, the Evil Fairy and Malefor's "sister", Maleficent, the beauty obsessed Evil Queen Grimhilde, the former Agrabahn vizier, Jafar, harridan extraordinaire, Cruella de Vil, and Scar, the lion who was betrayed by his nephew and the Pridelanders, who was forced to live as a human.

"You will go. You will find the Fairy Godmother, and you will bring us back her magic wand." Malefor said as Maleficent blew on her nails while she used a nail file.

"Easy-peasy." The Dark Fairy said.

"What's in it for us?" Spyro asked his father.

Malefor started to list a few things, but Carlos soon said "I think he meant us." He said.

"Yeah, the six of us, Dad." Spyro said, gesturing to himself and his friends.

Malefor simply beckoned his son closer and Spyro walked closer to his father while Mal walked closer to her mother.

"It's all about the four of us, baby." Maleficent said to Mal.

"Do you two enjoy watching innocent people suffer?" Malefor asked Spyro and Mal.

"Well, yeah." Spyro said.

"I mean, who doesn't...?" Mal started.

"Well, then get us the wand, and the four of us can see all that and so much more." Maleficent said, cutting her daughter off.

"And with that wand and my sword, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!" Malefor said.

"Our will." Evil Queen corrected.

"Our will, our will." Malefor corrected as Maleficent looked at her daughter.

"And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life, missy." Maleficent said.

"Same to you, young dragon." Malefor said to Spyro.

"Aw, come on, Dad!" Spyro started while Mal and her mother both had glowing green eyes, which meant they were having their usual stare down. Unfortunately, Mal lost, as usual.

At the same time, Spyro and Malefor, on the other hand, were both in their dragon forms, with Malefor easily towering Spyro and the two were snarling and growling at each other with Spyro ultimately bowing down, like always.

"Fine. Whatever." The two teens said in unison.

"I win." Malefor and Maleficent said at the same time as the two male dragons changed back into their human forms.

"Evie! My little evil-ette in training." Grimhilde called and the blue haired girl sat next to her mother. "You just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing." She started.

"And lots and lots of mirrors." The mother-daughter duo finished in unison with Evie smiling giddily and laughing, until her mother said "No laughing. Wrinkles." With that, Evie instantly stopped smiling.

"Well, they're not taking my Carlos, because I'd miss him too much." Cruella said, pinching the black and white haired boy's cheeks.

"Really, Mom?" Carlos asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"Yes. Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur and scrape the bunions off my feet?" Cruella asked, kicking up her leg.

"Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing." Carlos mumbled.

"Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon." Cruella reminded him.

Carlos's face instantly paled and he shook his head wildly at Malefor and Maleficent as he said, "Oh, no! I'm not going!"

Hearing this, the villainous dragon and evil fairy groaned in frustration.

"Well, Jay isn't going, either. I need him to stock the shelves in my store." Jafar said then asked Jay what all he got and Jay pulled out the various things he'd stolen, including a lamp. Jafar tried rubbing it, but stopped when Jay said he'd already tried.

The stripe-clad girl walked to Scar. "And who will catch us dinner while my daughter is in Auradon? Certainly none of you!" Scar said, holding up a half-eaten chicken leg. "Just behind Malefor's son, only my Scarlett has the nose to find such a feast." He added.

"Thanks, daddy." Scarlett said.

"Yeah, but who can actually get a fire going to cook that find?" Spyro half-joked, earning a growl from Scarlett, but Spyro retaliated with his own growl, which made her back off. Mal included, the teens had quickly learned a long time ago that Spyro was the one in charge of them, and none of them dared to challenge him.

"Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow." Evil Queen said, making Evie cringe a bit and cover the space between her eyebrows.

"What is wrong with you all?!" Malefor shouted, grabbing hold of his son's arm as he said, "People used to cower at he very mention of our names!" as Spyro sat down at the table. Carlos moved to hide behind his mother as the Dark Master continued. "For 20 years, I have searched for a way off this cursed island! For 20 years, they have robbed us from our revenge!" He said then looked at Evil Queen as he said "Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men!"

Evil Queen scowled and Evie frowned as Malefor turned to Jafar and said "Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated Genie!"

Jafar looked furious as he said "I will..." as Jay calmed him down but Malefor ignored the turban wearing man and his son as he turned to Scar and said "Revenge on that blasted nephew of yours and his precious Pridelanders!"

Scar tried to roar, but only resulted in a coughing fit while Scarlett patted his back as Malefor turned to Cruella and said "Revenge on every sneaky Dalmatian that escaped your clutches!"

"Oh, but they didn't get Baby." Cruella said, squeaking the stuffed dog on her left shoulder and letting out a wheezing laugh as she said "They didn't get the Baby!"

Malefor turned to Maleficent and said "Revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her relentless little prince!"

Maleficent's eyes glowed green again as she said "Why, you ungrateful little..." but Malefor didn't let her finish as he said "And I, Malefor, the evilest one of all, I will finally have my revenge on those foolish Guardians for denying me my rightful throne." He finished as Maleficent sat on the Evil Queen's lap, holding a small mirror. "Villains!" He said, an echo of 'Yeses' following afterward. "Our day has come." He said.

"EQ, give her the Magic Mirror." Maleficent said.

Evil Queen handed Evie a small handheld mirror that had some pieces missing.

"This is your Magic Mirror?" Evie asked, a bit disappointed as she held it and looked at it.

"Yeah, well, it ain't what it used to be, but then again, neither are we." Her mother said, making herself and Maleficent chuckle, before she continued with "It will help you find things."

"Like a prince!" Evie breathed out.

"Like my waistline." Evil Queen said.

"Like the Magic Wand?! Hello!" Malefor snarled, clearly losing his patience.

"Hello." Evil Queen said, apparently oblivious to the fact that Malefor's patience was running thin.

The Dark Master soon had a look of thought. "Hmm, Maleficent, what did I do with that old dagger?" Malefor asked.

"Over there by the door." The evil fairy said and Malefor picked up a dagger, then said, "Come, Son."

Spyro walked to his father, who handed him the dagger. Spyro held it in his left hand then sliced through the air after spinning it around. "Nice." He thought aloud.

"The blade is enchanted. It'll work in Auradon. Never go anywhere without it." Malefor instructed and Spyro nodded.

"My spell book. My book. I need my... That book." Maleficent muttered and Malefor pointed his tail at the refrigerator, and she looked at it. "Oh? Ah! The safe! The safe!" She said, but somehow, couldn't open it. "Queen, help me! I never can figure this thing out!"

Evil Queen got up and helped Maleficent open the refrigerator. "Voilà." She said.

"My spell... Come, darling. Come." Maleficent said, not even thanking Evil Queen as she simply reached in the freezer.

Mal walked to her mother as Maleficent pulled out an old book, bouncing it a bit because of how cold it was. "There she is... It doesn't work here, but it will in Auradon." She said before looking at Evil Queen. "Remember, when we were spreading evil and ruining lives?"

"Like it was yesterday." Evil Queen said as if remembering it fondly.

Maleficent turned her attention back to her daughter. "And now, you will be making your own memories..." She said then started to hand her the book until she pulled it back, saying "by doing exactly as I tell you." then she shoved the book into Mal's hands and Evil Queen shut the refrigerator door as a horn soon sounded. "Well, let's get this party started." Jay said.

"I hope there's at least some decent squirrel in Auradon." Scarlett mumbled to herself as Malefor and Maleficent led their kids to the balcony.

"Carlos, come!" Cruella said.

"Who is the fairest of them all?" Evil Queen asked Evie.

"Me." Evie replied, causing her mother to make a sound and Evie corrected herself by saying "You."

"Yes! Let's go." Her mother said.

"Now, recite our mantra." Jafar said to Jay.

"There's no team in I." Jay said.

"Oh. Run along. You're making me tear up." Jafar said then the two headed out, with Jafar stealing a few things from the table on the way out the door.

Scar looked at his daughter. "Come along, Kitten. Think of all we'll be able to hunt for when we take over Auradon and become lions again." He said, making Scarlett grin and purr.

On the balcony, Malefor and Maleficent walked out with Spyro and Mal as the four looked out to Auradon. "The future of the free world rests on your shoulders." Maleficent said to the teens.

"Don't blow it." Malefor said to them as he and Maleficent walked back inside.

Spyro scoffed quietly. "No pressure or anything." He muttered to Mal.

"Right?" She asked as the two were called back inside to get their things.

Next stop for these troublemakers: Auradon.

* * *

 **That's chapter one. I hope you guys will like this story. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Auradon Prep

**Author's Note: In this story, the Ape King, Gaul, is still alive, as are his soldiers.**

* * *

Before Spyro made his way out of the apartment, Malefor placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Do not forget this: If you find Gaul or any of his forces, dispose of them."

"With pleasure, Father." Spyro said, growling as his dragon claws extended.

The Ape King, Gaul, and his forces had betrayed Malefor prior to his banishment to the Isle of the Lost and the Dark Master has been bent on revenge on them ever since.

* * *

Jay walked to the hood of the stretch limo, placed his beanie over a crown hood ornament then stole the crown as he then picked his beanie up then walked back to the others.

"Ugh. Smells like common folk." Evil Queen complained.

"Come back here, now!" Cruella said as Carlos sprinted past Evie's mother, placing a bag in the trunk of the limo. "Carlos!" She called as her son got in the limo with Evie right behind him. "Ingrate." She muttered.

Jay handed Scarlett the hood ornament, making the stripe clad girl smile as she took it then the two got in as Spyro, who was in his dragon form with his wings folded into his chest and had his dagger in a sheath on his left hip, and Mal walked past Cruella, handing the limo driver their bags with Spyro saying "Break it, I break you" to the driver.

Spyro and Mal then looked up at the balcony to see their parents give them the "I've got my eyes on you" gesture and the teens nodded then piled into the limo.

As the limo started to drive away, the four gathered villains, Jafar, Cruella, Evil Queen, and Scar waved farewell to their kids.

"Bring home the gold!" Jafar shouted.

"Bring home a puppy!" Cruella added.

"Bring home a prince!" Evil Queen stacked on.

"Bring home something to eat!" Scar finished.

The six villains in training soon saw a huge variety of bright and colorful candy and Jay and Carlos began to fight over the candy while Scarlett grabbed three lollipops and Evie grabbed candy that looked like blue rocks.

Spyro, who was sitting next to Evie, held a remote in his hands, but looked out the window, clearly deep in thought.

"Your scales look a bit dusty. Let me help you out." Evie said, starting to use one of her brushes on Spyro, but he frowned and shrugged her off.

"Stop!" He said. "I'm plotting."

"Well, it's not very attractive." She said, getting an eye roll from Spyro.

Evie then pulled out a hairbrush and comb then turned to Scarlett, who simply hissed at the Evil Queen's daughter and said "Don't even think about it, Evie!"

"But, Scarlett..." Evie tried to protest, then sighed when the young lioness shook her head.

Carlos had a peanut butter cup in his hand and he took one bite then his face lit up as he tapped Jay's shoulder. "These. It's salty like nuts, but it's sweet like I don't know what."

"Let me see." Jay said.

Carlos opened his mouth, revealing the half eaten part of the peanut butter cup.

Jay scoffed then snatched the uneaten half from he smaller boy and ate it then his face also lit up with delight.

Spyro went back to pressing random buttons on the remote he had in his hands as the partition between the six teens and the driver was lowered and Evie looked out the front window of the limo.

"Look!" She said and the others looked and saw they were headed for the destroyed bridge of the Isle.

"It's a trap!" Carlos shouted then all six screamed and clung to each other, expecting a crash that never came.

When they didn't plummet into the water, they looked up and saw a gold sparkling bridge.

"What just happened?" Scarlett asked as Spyro looked out the back window, saying "Look at that!"

"It must be magic!" Evie realized with a smile on her face.

"That's evident since I can see a glow coming from my brother's dagger." Mal said and the others looked at the blade of Spyro's dagger to see it glowing.

Spyro then turned his attention to the driver. "Hey!" He said, getting the driver's attention. "Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?" He asked in a demanding tone.

"No." The driver said then held up a gold remote with a big button. "This one opens the magic barrier." He said then sounded bored as he nodded to the remote in Spyro's hand and said "That one opens my garage" then placed his hand on another and said "And this button..." then pressed it, raising the partition and Spyro flashed a fake smile then looked at the others with him.

"Okay." Spyro said, earning slight laughs from the others.

"Nasty. I like that guy." Mal said.

"Right?" Spyro chuckled as he tapped the remote he had on his lap.

The rise to Auradon Prep was fairly short and when they six troublemakers saw a sigh that read "Auradon Prep, Where Goodness Doesn't Get Any Better", they gagged.

"Yeah, so I think I'm officially gonna be sick." Spyro said.

"Let's get this over with." Scarlett said.

* * *

Ben and Cynder looked quite nervous, to say the least. The limo with the six villain kids they'd chosen had just arrived.

The marching band began to play as the limo stopped and the driver opened the door and two boys fell out, one with blood red hair and all black on, the other a black and white haired boy with black and white and red in his clothing choice, and the smaller boy was clutching a blue towel as if his life depended on it.

Cynder took one look at the blood red haired boy and saw he had purple eyes. "Definitely Malefor's son." She thought, while at the same time thinking of how handsome he looked. In fact, she looked almost entranced by him.

They then looked at the boy on top of him and figured he was Cruella de Vil's son.

Another boy, this one wearing a beanie, kept the black and white haired boy pinned with his foot and they surmised this boy was the son of Jafar.

"Get off of me, Carlos!" The boy on the ground shouted with a growl.

"Gee, you think I'm not trying, Spyro?!" The smaller boy barked and the boy on the ground snapped his jaws at the boy on top of him in warning.

"Let go, Carlos!" The boy with the beanie said.

"Jay, you got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?!" Carlos asked.

"'Cause you want it!" Jay replied.

"No!" Carlos said.

"Jay, you'd best take your foot off of him, now!" Spyro warned.

"Not gonna happen until he lets go of this thing!" Jay said as three girls made their way out of the limo, one with blue hair, another with purple hair, and the third with black hair and cat's eyes.

The black haired girl giggled as she watched the three boys struggling, revealing sharp fangs and Ben and Cynder realized the black haired girl was Scar's daughter. However, she quickly went quiet as Spyro let a growl escape him. In that moment, Ben and Cynder found out Spyro was their leader.

"Now, if you're done giggling, Scarlett, I could use a hand here!" Spyro said.

"Mmm... Nah." Scarlett said then yelped and barely dodged a fireball that shot out of Spyro's mouth.

The blue haired girl had a giddy smile on her face then checked her reflection in a small mirror.

"Evie, a little help here!" Spyro shouted the the blue haired girl, but she was too busy looking at herself.

"Evil Queen's daughter." Ben thought the looked at the purple haired girl and he noticed how beautiful she was and realized she must be the daughter of Maleficent.

"Give it to me!" Carlos shouted.

"Let go!" Jay shouted after that.

Spyro let out a roar as the purple haired girl said "Guys, guys, guys!"

"What, Mal?!" Spyro asked, and all six looked as Ben, Cynder, another girl, who had light brown skin and brown hair, wearing a light blue sweater over a dress, and a woman wearing a lavender dress with a pink bow approached them.

"We have an audience." Mal said, making the three boys look up.

"Just cleaning up." Jay said then took his foot off of Carlos and helped him up as Spyro did a handstand then pushed off the ground, landing back on his feet, readjusting his dagger's sheath.

"Leave it like you found it!" The woman sang. "And by that I mean just leave it." She added then Jay and Carlos put everything back in the limo.

Jay then looked at the girl next to Ben and smirked. "Hello, foxy." He said, sauntering to her then he crossed his arms. "The name's Jay." He added.

Spyro heard Scarlett growl and smirked as he said "Nice kitty" as Jay made his way back to Scarlett and snaked an arm around her waist.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep." The woman said. "I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress."

"The Fairy Godmother? As in 'Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo'?" Spyro asked, waving his hand as if he held a magic wand.

"Bibbidi-Bobbidi you know it." Fairy Godmother replied.

Mal put on a fake smile. "Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella, when you just appeared, out of nowhere," She started, ignoring Spyro arching an eyebrow as she continued, "with that sparkly wand and warm smile."

Fairy Godmother smiled.

"And that sparkling wand." Spyro said, putting on a fake smile as well, since he caught onto Mal's game.

"That was a long time ago. And as I always say, 'Don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future'!" Fairy Godmother said.

"It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben." Ben said.

"Prince Benjamin. Soon to be king!" The girl corrected, a slight squeal at the mention Ben was next in line to be king.

Evie's face lit up as she took a step forward. "You had me at prince." She said, Spyro rolling his eyes as Evie then said "My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess" as she attempted a rather formal curtsy.

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here." The girl said to Evie. "And neither do you." She added.

Spyro snarled and held out his dagger. "I'd mind my tone, if I were you, missy." He warned in a growl as his grip tightened on the hilt of his dagger.

"Easy, brother." Mal soothed, and Spyro let out a low growl before putting his dagger back in place.

Scarlett had growled as well, and Jay looked at her. "Alright babe, retract the claws." He soothed.

Scarlett grinned. "But I left my nail file at home." She said with the same lioness cattitude they all loved.

Needless to say, the girl look both surprised and frightened by the dragon's warning and the lioness's remark.

Ben chuckled nervously at the sudden tension then Cynder cleared her throat, making the six look at her.

"I'm Cynder. My egg hatched at the same time Ben was born." She said.

"No kidding! Spyro's egg hatched at the same time Mal was born!" Carlos piped up then gulped when he got a glare from Spyro.

Whenever a dragon egg hatched at the same time a baby was born, a powerful bond connected them to each other, but the two would look at each other like siblings.

"This is Audrey." Ben said, introducing the girl.

"Princess Audrey." The girl corrected, taking Ben's hand as she said "His girlfriend" then looked at him. "Right, Benny-boo?"

Spyro and Mal looked at each other and Spyro pretended to gag, making the young evil fairy in training stifle a laugh.

"Cynder, Ben, and Audrey are gonna show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow." Fairy Godmother said then lifted her arms up, separating Ben and Audrey's hands in the process, as she said "The doors of wisdom are never shut! But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews."

The six villains in training laughed politely then Fairy Godmother walked off, the marching band in tow, leaving the six from the Isle with the three Auradon kids.

"It is so, so, so good to finally..." Ben started, moving to shake hands with Jay, but the son of Jafar playfully punched Ben's shoulder a bit too hard. "meet you all." He finished.

He then went to shake Scarlett's hand, but one of her claws left a small scratch, making him wince while Scarlett grinned, showing her fangs. "Claws. Gotta be careful." She said.

Ben nodded then the two shared a fist bump. After that, he and Spyro shook hands, but the latter had a little too much strength in it and Ben winced a little. "Quite a grip." He told the young dragon.

"Dragon strength." Spyro explained with a shrug and a smirk.

Ben nodded again then he and Mal shook hands, their eyes meeting for a second before Ben said "This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history..." then shook Carlos's hand and then kicked some of the chocolate on Carlos's hand off his own. "Is that chocolate?" He asked then shook Evie's hand and continued, "as the day our two peoples began to heal."

"Or the day that you showed six peoples where the bathrooms are." Spyro said sarcastically.

"A little bit over the top?" Cynder asked, smiling.

"A little more than a little bit." The purple dragon said, smirking after.

"Well, so much for our first impression." The black dragoness teased.

"Those go out the door quickly with me." Spyro teased back.

Mal and Ben looked at each other then Audrey got annoyed and jealous, but hid it behind a smile as she said "Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you?" to Mal, causing both the young evil fairy and the young purple dragon to arch a brow as Audrey said "Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff."

Spyro rolled his eyes as he quickly caught on to who Audrey's parents were.

"Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping..." Audrey started.

"Beauty." Spyro said with a blank look as he then said "Yeah. We've heard the name."

"You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world, but my mother to their stupid christening." Mal said to Audrey.

Audrey flashed a fake smile. "Water under the bridge." She said.

"Totes!" Mal said then the two girls shared a fake laugh then let it fizzle out.

"Okay! So, how about a tour?" Cynder asked, changing the subject. "Yeah?"

Ben gestured to the building behind them. "Auradon Prep. Originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king." He said.

"That's King Beast?" Spyro asked, arching a brow as they approached the statue of Auradon's current king. "Some of my father's Trolls are more beastly looking. And that's coming from me." He added.

Ben clapped his hands twice and the statue morphed into his father's Beast form, making Carlos scream and jump into Jay's arms, making everyone look at him.

Spyro shook his head. "Big baby." He muttered.

"Carlos, it's okay." Cynder said.

"My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible." Ben explained.

"Does he shed much?" Mal joked.

"Yeah, Mom won't let him on the couch." Ben countered, maintaining a serious expression.

Spyro chuckled once. "Witty." He said. "That would get you far on the Isle, but wit only gets you so far." He added.

"What all else is there to need?" Cynder quipped and the two dragons shared a laugh.

Carlos clapped his hands twice but nothing happened to the statue.

"Carlos!" Spyro shouted and Carlos ran to catch up with them.

* * *

The nine teens walked inside.

"So, you guys have a lot of magic here at Auradon? Like wands and things like that?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, it exists of course. In fact, in Warfang, the Dragon City, the Sword of the Dragon King is one of the most powerful ways to wield magic." Cynder said. "But magic's pretty much retired."

"Cynder's right." Ben said. "Most of us here are just ordinary mortals." He added.

Spyro opened his mouth to say something, but Mal beat him to it and said "Who happened to be kings and queens."

"That's true. Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." Audrey said, putting Ben's arm around her shoulder possessively.

The young lioness nodded to her blue haired friend. "So does Evie's." Scarlett said, causing Audrey to give her a look. Scarlett simply shrugged. "But, oh, wait, she has no Royalstatus here." She added, using air quotes around the word Royal.

Spyro laughed. "Nice one, Scarlett!" He said.

"Right?" She said then the two shared a fist bump.

Spyro and Scarlett rarely saw eye to eye on anything other than their friends. Back on the Isle, they often had hunting competitions between each other to find out who the better tracker was. Though Spyro won all the time, Scarlett was always dead set on beating him just once.

"Doug!" Ben called. "Doug, come down."

Audrey flashed yet another fake smile at the six as a boy in a marching band uniform with glasses holding his marching hat under his arm and a pen and clipboard in his hands walked down the stairs to Ben and Cynder.

"This is Doug. He's gonna help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms." Cynder said then she and Ben walked to the villain kids.

"We'll see you later, okay?" Ben said. "And if there is anything you guys need, feel free to..."

"Ask Doug." Audrey interrupted. Anyone with eyes could see that Audrey didn't like the fact that Ben was getting a bit too friendly with Mal, nor did she like the fact that Spyro and Cynder were seemingly flirting with each other.

She and Mal had another fake laugh that fizzled out then walked off with Ben and Cynder.

Doug gave a cheerful wave to the six. "Hi, guys. I'm Dopey's son?" He said. "As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and..." He started then took one look at Evie and seemed almost spellbound by her beauty. "Heigh-Ho." He said, completely charmed.

"Oh, boy." Spyro muttered as Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"Evie. Evil Queen's daughter." Evie introduced herself in a flirting tone as she started to twirl her hair in the same manner.

Doug shook his head slightly. "Okay. So about your classes. I put in the requirements already." He started as Spyro walked to him to look. "History of Woodsmen and Pirates, Safety Rules of the Internet, and um..." He said, noticing Spyro then cleared his throat as he tried to ignore it. "Remedial Goodness 101." He finished sheepishly as Spyro held a candy wrapper in his clawed hands.

"Let me guess." The dragon said then popped the candy into his mouth. "New class?" He said and Doug nodded.

Spyro then let the wrapper fall to the floor as he looked at his friends. "Come on, guys. Let's go find out dorms." He said then the six headed up the staircase Doug walked down.

"Oh. Uh, yeah, your dorms are that way, guys." Doug said, pointing to his left.

"Backtrack, people." Spyro said then they all headed where Doug indicated.

"Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and..." Doug started.

"Sneezy." Carlos finished as he passed Doug.

"Oh." Doug said.

* * *

 **That's chapter two. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3: Evil Like Me

**Author's Note: The name Sabine came from my other Descendants stories. The scene mentioning the Well of Souls will be like a mirroring of when the VKs went to retrieve Maleficent's scepter. And finally, the name Vathek comes from the Skylanders video games. His brother, Ramses, will mentioned in the future.**

* * *

Mal, Evie, and Scarlett arrived in the dorm room they'd been given for their time in Auradon. Mal opened the door and all three were wide eyed and open mouthed with surprised by the frills and the lace and the... pink...

Needless to say, only two were disgusted.

"Wow..." Evie breathed out. "This place is so amaz..."

"Gross." Mal finished for her, a look of disgust on her face, not noticing Evie's look of excitement or Skylar's constant squinting and blinking like she had something in her eyes.

"I know, right?" Evie corrected herself. "Amazingly gross. Ew." She added, then let out a silent scream of glee.

"It hurts my eyes too much." Scarlett said, getting a nod from Mal.

"We are going to need some serious sunscreen." Mal said.

"Yeah." The princess and lioness said in unison.

"E, S." Mal said then pointed at the curtains and the two other girls walked to the curtains. While Spyro was in charge of their little group, when he wasn't around, the others looked to Mal as the second in command.

Evie and Scarlett closed the curtains, giving the room some shadow so Scarlett could see and Mal could sneak around.

"Whew! That is much better." Mal said.

"Yeah. Now I can actually see." Scarlett said then the girls claimed their single beds.

Mal looked at the open door for a few seconds then she looked at the two with her.

"Spyro, Jay, and Carlos are rooming together too." She said.

Like all babies who bonded with a dragon, Mal and Spyro not only could feel what emotions the other felt, they could also hear each other's thoughts, but unlike any others who bonded with dragons, Spyro and Mal's bond was one of the strongest known, which allowed them to be as far away from each other for as long as they wanted without any trouble.

The girls looked at the evil fairy trainee, nodded, then Scarlett laid in her bed and took a catnap while Evie became absorbed by her reflection.

* * *

In the boys' dorm, Spyro was setting up his bed when he started to look around, ignoring Jay and Carlos.

While the dorms for the girls were full of pink, the dorms for the boys had dark blue.

In their dorm, Spyro, Jay, and Carlos had a small round table in the center, three beds on either sides of the windowsills, and a flat screen TV on the mantlepiece above the fireplace.

"Dude, this is awesome!" Carlos said.

"No kidding!" Jay said then the two whooped for a couple minutes then stopped when Spyro let a snarl escape his mouth.

They knew that sound meant Spyro had just picked up a rather unfriendly scent.

They were proven right when Spyro drew his dagger then shot out of the room.

"This won't be good." Carlos said, even though he smirked.

Jay nodded, smirking as well. "Let's get the girls." He said then the two headed to the girls' dorm room.

When they arrived, they saw the girls were finished unpacking.

"Spyro took off." Carlos said.

"He must've picked up the scent of one of Gaul's forces." Mal said.

"He had his dagger in his hand." Jay said.

"Yep. Definitely one of Gaul's." Evie said.

"Let's go." Scarlett said with a smirk then the five went to get a view of the upcoming battle.

* * *

Doug, Cynder, Ben, and Audrey were sitting at a picnic table when three more AKs approached them, two of them girls and one a guy.

"I'm still convinced that this is a bad idea." Audrey said.

"Oh, stop being so paranoid, Audrey." Cynder said.

"Cynder's right. They can't be as bad as their parents." Ben said.

"I'm taking Audrey's side on this one." The fourth guy said.

"Well, it's too late to take back the proclamation, Chad." Ben and Cynder said in unison.

"Cynder, I don't like the way that you and Spyro were talking to each other, either." Audrey said.

"It was just harmless teasing. Chill." Cynder said then looked at Ben. "Oh, and I talked to Fairy Godmother about getting Scarlett a spot on the cheer squad." She said.

Ben smiled. "Perfect."

Looking over her file, Ben and Cynder learned that the daughter of Scar enjoyed sports, so Cynder talked to Fairy Godmother about getting Scarlett a spot on Auradon Prep's cheerleading squad, as Cynder herself was a cheerleader.

"Hold on." Audrey said, looking at the two. "I'm probably hearing things, but did you just say what I think you did?" She asked the dragoness, who nodded then sniffed and looked around.

"What is it, Cyn?" One of the two girls asked.

"I've got a nasty scent, Jane." Cynder replied.

Just as she finished speaking, Spyro let out a roar and attacked something invisible behind Chad and it became visible to reveal one of Gaul's soldiers that was about Spyro and Cynder's height and a fierce fight began, but Spyro soon gained the upper hand and forced the Ape to the ground after disarming it.

Spyro growled as he aimed his dagger at the unarmed Ape. "To those who dare to betray the Dark Master, death is the punishment." He told the Ape, who began to back away until its back was forced against a tree with Spyro walking towards it.

"Mercy." It pleaded.

"Sorry. All out of mercy." Spyro said then raised his dagger.

"Spyro, stop!" Cynder said. Spyro turned his head partially.

"Can't do that." He said, turning back to the Ape. "These beasts had the nerve to betray my father and now must pay for it."

"That wasn't their fault. No one need suffer for it." Ben said.

"All will suffer if Malefor demands it. Dragon's blood is thickest of all." Spyro said then stabbed the Ape. When it died, different colored gems rose in its place before joining with Spyro, who breathed deeply as a result, then he smelled his fellow VKs and flew to them without a word or second glance.

"And you two still think this was a good idea?" Chad asked before walking away, Audrey, Jane, and the other girl walking off with him.

"No matter what anyone else says, this was a good idea." Doug said to Cynder and Ben.

"Thanks, Doug." They said.

Doug smiled and nodded. Doug was the type of person who saw the world in rose colored glasses. He saw nothing but good in everyone he met, including the six new arrivals.

* * *

Spyro landed next to Mal.

"A brutal kill, brother." Mal said, smirking.

Spyro chuckled. "Thank you, sister." He said, smirking. "Now, we all meet tonight in the dorm room that Jay, Carlos, and I inhabit."

The VKs nodded then headed back inside.

* * *

After several hours of unpacking and napping, the girls began to head to the guys' dorm room. When they arrived, they saw Carlos was playing a game on the flat screen while Spyro was busy sharpening his dagger with his own dragon claws.

He soon saw Jay pulling out various items he'd swiped in just one day and walked to him. Mal noticed and walked to him as well.

"Jay, what are you doing?" He asked.

"It's called stealing." Jay replied confidently.

"Okay. What's the point?" Mal asked.

"Well, Mal, it's like buying whatever I want, except it's free." Jay said as he pulled out a laptop and opened it after handing Scarlett a pair of headphones with cat ears that were covered in gold spikes. The lioness grinned and accepted the stolen gift and she booped him on the nose before placing her new headphones around her neck.

"Okay, so you could do that." Mal said as Scarlett then examined a ring of keys.

"Or..." Spyro said as he picked up a phone and examined it as he continued, "you could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world." He finished, dropping the phone on the bed as if it was worthless.

"You sound just like your dad." Evie said, glancing up from her mirror at him.

Spyro placed a hand on his heart as he turned to Evie a little. "Thank you!" He said, taking the words as a compliment.

Jay set the laptop on the bed. "You do it your way, Mr. Would-Be Dragon King, and I'll do it mine." He said, but got cut off by Spyro's dagger pointed at Jay's chest.

"Call me that again, and we'll see if you're still cracking jokes when I crack your head open." He warned Jay.

If there was one thing Spyro would not stand for more than someone picking on his friends, it was being called a would-be king. Malefor had drilled into his son's head that Spyro was to become the next Dragon King and Spyro took that seriously.

Either way, despite the fact Spyro knew Jay didn't mean to call him that, it still made the dragon hatchling mad.

Scarlett growled at Spyro. She knew Spyro would never act on his warnings, but she never did like it when Spyro said things like that to Jay.

Spyro looked at her. "Don't get your fur in a knot, kitty cat. We both know I'm not gonna hurt him." He said as he sheathed his dagger.

Scarlett and Jay walked past him.

Jay and Scarlett's relationship was nothing short of confusing. The two never always got along so well. Jay often stole from Scar, which resulted in Jay getting attacked by Scarlett, who was alongside Connie and Sabine, the daughters of Shere Khan and Sabor, respectively. But Spyro and Mal decided to recruit her, and when she accepted, she and Jay found out they made a great team.

But the constant flirting, kissing, and... affection! Love wasn't exactly a thing on the Isle of the Lost, but it was typical of Jay and Scarlett to not follow rules.

"Die, suckers!" Carlos shouted at the game he was playing, bringing the dragon hatchling back to reality. Carlos turned to his muscular friend. "Jay, come check this thing out. Man, it's awesome!"

Jay took the controllers from Carlos and soon began throwing punches at the virtual enemies while dodging blows from them, laughing happily.

"Guys!" Spyro said, getting all but Jay to look at him.

"Do we have to remind you what we're all here for?" Mal asked, her tone carrying irritation.

"Fairy Godmother, blah, blah, blah." Jay replied before throwing another virtual punch. "Magic wand, blah, blah, blah." He added, getting a laugh from all but Spyro and Mal, who were getting very annoyed now.

"Thissss is our one chancccce, to prove oursselvess to our parentssss!" Spyro stated in a hissing tone as his eyes began to glow pure white and black smoke began surrounding his body, a sign his darker side was about to appear. "To prove that we are evil, and vicioussss, and ruthlessss, and cruel! Yessss?"

Five "Yeahs" followed after that. They knew there was no arguing with Spyro when he got like this, lest they risked a merciless attack from Spyro's darker side. Spyro had gained his darker powers while searching the throne room of the Well of Souls for his father's legendary sword, the Dark Star. After he got those new powers, the other five quickly caught on that it was pointless to try and argue with him on anything.

Spyro cleared his throat and his eyes stopped glowing. "Evie..." He started, his voice sounding normal again and the smoke vanished before he snapped his fingers and finished with "mirror me."

The six VKs gathered around the table as Evie pulled out her mirror. "Mirror mirror, on the... in my hand." She corrected herself before continuing. "Where is Fairy Godmother's wand... stand?" The glass showed fog for a second before revealing the wand to them.

"There it is!" Mal said.

"Zoom out." Carlos advised.

"Magic Mirror, not so close." Evie whispered.

The mirror showed the Earth and after saying "Closer" three times, and Carlos heading back to play his game.

"Stop!" Jay said.

"It's in a museum." Spyro said, reading a sign that said 'The Museum of Cultural History'.

"Do we know where that is?" Scarlett asked.

Carlos typed on the laptop. "2.3 miles from here." He replied.

Mal opened the door and saw coast was clear. "Come on!" She whispered. Spyro flew out of the room in his dragon form while all but Carlos quietly ran out of the room.

Carlos was still playing his game when Spyro called, "Carlos!"

"Coming!" Carlos said then ran to catch up with his friends.

* * *

The six teens made their way to the museum successfully and and Spyro landed next to Mal when they arrived.

Mal looked at Evie. "Check your mirror." She instructed.

"Is my mascara smudged?" Evie asked, starting to panic as she look at her reflection.

"Yeah." The young fairy said.

"And hey, while you're at it, why don't you see if you can find us the wand." Spyro said.

"Sure." Evie said as she never tore her eyes away from her mirror and she pointed to a staicase. "This way." She said.

Spyro rolled his eyes as all six followed the blue haired girl up the stairs to a set of double doors where they saw a security guard watching several screens of various items, like Genie's Lamp, the rose that cursed Beast and those in his castle prior to Belle breaking the spell, Cinderella's glass slipper, King Triton's Trident, and so on.

When the guard turned in his chair a bit, the VKs hid.

"Wait a sec. Mal, is that what I think it is right in front of us?" Spyro asked and the six saw the item Spyro inquired about was none other than Maleficent's spinning wheel.

Spyro smirked. "Oh, how I love being right sometimes." He said.

"That's your mother's spinning wheel?" Jay asked, causing Spyro's smirk to fade as Jay and Carlos laughed at it.

"Yeah, it's kinda dorky." Carlos said.

Spyro and Evie both rolled their eyes as Mal said, "It's magic. It doesn't have to look scary."

"Try a couple of spells." Scarlett advised. Mal opened her spell book and saw the spells linked to the spinning wheel.

 **"Magic spindle, do not linger, make my victim prick a finger..."** Mal read aloud, but the guard sat in his chair.

"Impressive." Jay said sarcastically.

"I got chills." Carlos said sarcastically.

"You two wanna keep those tongues in your mouths?" Spyro growled in annoyance.

"Okay, you know what..." Mal started.

"Hang on, sis." Spyro said. "Let's try a little something." He added before ripping off an old scale on his left side, cringing in pain a bit, before a new one instantly grew. He then crushed it in his hand then sprinkled it over Mal.

Malefor had taught his son that old dragon scales could be used to kickstart someone's magic. Malefor had informed Spyro that it would hurt a little if it was an old scale, but a new scale would be beyond excruciating.

Spyro then drew his dagger. "Okay. Try now." He said.

 **"Prick the finger, prick it deep, send my enemy off to sleep."** Mal said then the guard walked to the spinning wheel as if he were in a trance. He pricked his finger on the spindle then laid down on the pedestal and fell asleep. All the while, the blade of Spyro's dagger glowed.

Evie placed a hand on Mal's shoulder and gave her a friendly squeeze.

"Not so dorky now, huh, boys?" Spyro smirked then it faded as Mal tried opening the doors, but they were locked.

Jay smirked. "Stand back." He said then walked back a bit.

"Mal, if you would please." Spyro requested, smirking as Mal looked at a spell.

 ** _"Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick."_ ** She read then Spyro moved out of the way and the doors flew open just as Jay let out a battle cry while trying to use a jump kick to open the door, only to land flat on his rear.

Spyro, Evie, and Mal laughed at Jay's embarrassing moment and Mal tapped him with her boot as she passed him.

"Coming?" Spyro teased his friend while Scarlett giggled as Evie ruffled Jay's beanie.

As they passed the guard, Carlos accidentally nudged the guard's shoe, but the latter didn't wake.

"Carlos!" Evie shout-whispered.

"Coming!" Carlos replied then caught up with his friends. The six VKs headed up a flight of stairs, but when they reached the top... the six saw wax statues of their parents.

The Evil Queen held up her infamous Poisoned Apple. "Mommy?" Evie nearly squeaked.

Jafar stood in a terrifying pose with his cobra scepter above his head. "Killer..." Jay said.

Cruella was chasing a handful of puppies, her statue having her classic wild eyed look. "I'll never forget Mother's Day again." Carlos shivered.

"Whoa..." Scarlett said, slack jawed as she looked at the statue of her father in his lion form, his jaws open in a vicious snarl, his claws sharp and prepared to kill.

"Sweet mother of Vathek." Spyro said as he saw the statue of his father. Malefor's statue was in his dragon form, posed to look ferocious while his mouth was wide open, as if to show the Dark Master was letting out a massive roar.

Out of all six of the teens, only Mal was at a total loss for words as she stared at the statue of her mother.

"Well, the wand's not here. Let's bounce." Jay said.

"Jay's right. Let's go." Spyro said then all but Mal left the gallery.

Mal couldn't tear her eyes away from the statue of Maleficent. All the young fairy wanted in her sixteen years of life was to make her mother proud of her and show she could be as evil as her mother. But no matter how hard she tried, Maleficent always found flaws to use against Mal. And now, seeing how evil and malicious Maleficent looked, how could Mal hope to meet the exact same expectations?

"Look at you, look at me, I don't know who to be, Mother..." Mal sang in sadness. _"Is it wrong? Is it right? Be a thief in the night... Mother, tell me what to do..."_

Spyro rounded the corner. "Mal! Come on!" He said then headed back to the others.

As Mal looked in the direction her brother came from, the statue of her mother came to life and Maleficent cackled. Mal turned her head back to Maleficent as her mother said, "Don't be so serious, darling!" while giggling. "I'm sorry."

Maleficent snapped her fingers and lights focused on her as she sang while urging Mal to walk closer to her, _"I was once like you, my child; slightly insecure, argued with my mother, too, thought I was mature"_ then kicked her leg out as she continued, _"But I put my heart aside and I used my head. Now I think it's time you learned what dear old Mama said"_ as she then playfully booped Mal on the nose.

Maleficent then threw her hands up as she walked down the stairs of her pedestal singing, _"Don't you wanna be evil like me? Don't you wanna be mean?"_ as she slowly spun her scepter once before continuing, _"Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine?"_

She then mimicked a haggard old woman as she sang, _"Well, you can spend your life attending to the poor,"_ as she then stood up straight then continued, _"But when you're evil, doing less is doing more. Don't you wanna be ruthless, and rotten, and mad? Don't you wanna be very, very good at being bad?"_

She then turned to Mal and pointed her scepter at her then rejoined Mal on the steps as she sang, _"I have tried my whole life long, to do the worst I can, clawed my way to victory, built my master plan"_ beforestanding up with her scepter in hand again as she kept singing, _"Now, the time has come, my dear, for you to take your place"_

Mal then stood up as Maleficent sang, _"Promise me you'll try to be an absolute disgrace!"_ as she bumped her butt against Mal's as she giggled then continued, _"Don't you wanna be evil like me? Don't you wanna be cruel? Don't you wanna be nasty, and brutal, and cool?"_ as she made a 'Hang Loose' hand gesture then tossed her scepter to Mal, who stared at it in awe as if she felt its power while Maleficent sang, _"And when you grab that wand, that's when your reign begins, who wants an evil queen without a sack of sins?"_ She clapped her hands and Mal tossed the scepter back to its owner then Maleficent sang, _"Don't you wanna be heartless and hardened as stone? Don't you wanna be finger licking evil to the bone?"_

Mal jumped a little as her mother began to levitate while blue flames ignited behind the younger fairy as Maleficent kept singing. _"This is not for us to ponder, this was pre-ordained, you and I shall rule together, freedom soon regained..._

 _Mistress of the universe, powerful and strong!"_ She then alternated back and forth between holding her hand out to Mal as she sang, _"Daughter, hear me, help me, join me, won't you sing along?"_

The mother-daughter duo then sang together, holding the scepter and kicking their legs out and grinning wickedly, _"Now, we're gonna be evil, it's true, never gonna think twice!"_

Mal looked at her mother and yanked the scepter closer and she sang, _"And we're gonna be spiteful!"_

Maleficent yanked back as she added, _"Yes, spiteful! That's nice!"_ She then yanked the scepter from Mal's grasp as she continued, _"In just an hour or two, our future's safe and sure... this mother-daughter act is going out on tour!"_ as she and Mal held the staff and climbed up the steps, side by side.

Mal then pulled the scepter from her mother and stood proudly as Maleficent sang, _"If you wanna be evil, and awful, and free..."_ as she held out one hand and Mal went to down one step while her mother took the staff back in her other hand then continued, _"then you should thank your lucky star that you were born the girl you are, the daughter of an evil-licious queen like me!"_ As she finished singing, green lightning flashed and thunder sounded as Maleficent laughed maniacally.

"Hey!" Evie called, getting the purple haired fairy to see her blue haired best friend and her scaly brother. "I found the wand!" She added.

"Let's go!" Spyro said.

Mal saw that the statue was back to how it was when she'd first seen it, leaving her to wonder if it was real or not. Though a little stunned, Mal ran to catch up with the others.

Evie led the other five to a balcony over a platform shining with a blue light overhead. In the light was none other than the Fairy Godmother's wand. "There it is!" Evie breathed.

Jay let out a whoop then lead all but Spyro to a staircase.

Spyro simply jumped over the balcony and landed just on the railing around the platform while the others caught up to him, basking as they stared at the wand.

Jay moved to get the wand. "Jay, don't!" Spyro warned, but Jay simply grinned and continued to try and get the wand, despite ignoring Mal telling him not to.

Jay hit the force field and all but Jay covered their ears as the sirens went off, with Spyro screaming in agonizing pain.

Dragons like Spyro had incredibly sensitive ears, but Mal soon felt Spyro's pain flowing through her as if it were her own pain because of the bond they had while she screamed in pain.

"A force field and a siren?!" Carlos shouted above the alarm.

"That's just a little excessive!" Jay groaned.

"Three words, people!" Spyro said.

"And they are?!" Evie asked.

"Let's burn claw!" The dragon yelled then they took off, narrowly avoiding the newly awoken guard, with Carlos passing the alarm off as a malfunction.

"Carlos!" Spyro and Evie said in unison.

"You're welcome!" He said then caught up with the others.

"Way to go, Jay!" Spyro scolded as he flapped his wings.

"Now we have to go to school tomorrow!" Mal said as the six headed back to Auradon Prep.

* * *

 **That's chapter three. Review and I'll post more chapter.**


End file.
